Diane Kidnapped
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Takes place a month after Diane leaves to finish her book, What happens when a man breaks into the cabin and kidnaps her. Will Sam find her before it's too late and all is lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Dianes Pov

I had only left sam for 2 weeks when things went terribly wrong at the time I had left it was with every intention in my words that in 6 months I would return to him. One night I had been up working late on my book when there was a loud crash of glass shattering I picked up the glass lamp on the end of the desk and ran out to the living room. Everything was dark suddenly I began to scream there was a hand placed tightly over my mouth I could barely breath something hit me hard over the head. When I woke up there was blood everywhere I was tied up on the ground in a ball the floor was hard and cold cement I began to cry tears of blood what was going to happen to me oh god did sam know? would anyone ever find me.

Now its 2 weeks later and I wonder how much longer he is going to keep me alive it's been a week since he threw a peice of bread in my mouth only every other day does he dump half a glass of water down it. my mouth is dry and my clothes are ripped and they are covered with dried blood, at least my head stopped hurting so much I had been hit with the glass lamp. I thought about sam it had been a month since we had last seen eachother how I longed for his embrace to be held tightly. Please god let sam find me soon I thought to my self but truthfully I wondered if I would make it another day in the condition I was in, dehydrated and about 10 pounds thinner than before the sement hurt my ribs. Suddenly he walked in the room again spitting on the ground next to me "are you ready for another beating diane?".

At that moment I almost wished I was dead my life was loosing it's meaning right here now i mumbled through the duct tape over my mouth "Sam will find me! he won't let me die". He spat back at me "He already thinks you are dead, I didn't leave much hope you were alive the police most likely already have declaired you desceased!" he laughed sinically kicking me. My stomach was brused maybe I had ulcers it almost hurt to breath why was he even keeping me alive just to see me suffer?. I Cried most tears of blood he kicked me in once more, did sam really think I was dead how would he even cope with such things. We both loved eachother more than anything I had thought before that nothing could ever keep us apart from eachother but now he was he without even a name was killing me slowly and painfully. "Thou must not think such things Diane" I thought to myself praying to god that I would wake up tomorrow and sam would find me with the police. It would kill me if he didn't want me any more though that would be the end of my life, he probably won't oh how defective I feel.

Suddenly I bolted awake hearing a lound noise what day was it I didn't even know he hadn't dumped me any water it must of been the next day whatever that was. my mouth felt even more dry as the expression on my face turned to horror hes coming to kill me isn't he? oh god please help me! a knot formed in my stomach. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs not just one persons but 3 suddenly the lights fipped on a rush of relief hit me there were 2 cops and the love of my life. Sam ran past them soon he was by my side untying me he ripped the tape of my mouth I started to cry blood once again. I had never been so releaved to see any one before in my whole intire life! he stood me up and wrapped his arms around me as I held onto him for dear life. My worst fear was playing out before my eyes as "he" stormed in the room pointing a gun at sam I screamed ducking down falling back into his arms on the cold cement once again. He pointed the gun once again about to pull the trigger i thought I we were both going to die when the police ran up the stairs the bullet shot up into the sealing.

The police knocked the gun out of his hands handcuffing him "Take her to the hospital sam make sure shes okay" he nodded they exited the room. I tried to get up but started to fall he caught me taking me in his arms again I rested my head on his as he wiped the blood off my face running his hand over it turning to look at him "I love you sam more than anything". He responed "I love you too Diane god I thought I'd see you again" tears started to form in his eyes he pulled me in tighter leaning in we kissed passionatly for what seemed like a long time. I rested my head on his sholder "I thought I'd never see you again ether" my breath was heavy and fast "shh..." he said trying to sooth me "Lets get you out of here sweetie". With that he picked me up caring me up the stairs out of the living room out of that god forsaken place I had been cooped up for the last 2 weeks. He sat me in the the seat of his car buckling me I winced in pain "It's okay sweetheart I'll get you too the hospital soon" I started to pass out the last thing I heard was my voice faint "I love you".

I woke up in the hospital sam was lying next to me stairing at me lovingly he kissed me on the forhead "Hey sweetie how do you feel?" I responded wrapping myself around him kissing him tenderly. "Weak my stomach hurts, am I going to be okay" there was a rather scared look on my face. " Your stomach is brused badly but the good news is you don't have any real ulcuers and the bruses should heal up in a few weeks with care" there was no more blood in my tears. The words came out of my mouth softly "I thought I was going to die in that godforsaken place" he responded with a pained expression "I thought you were dead, the police said you had lost so much blood you probably weren't alive". "I'm so sorry.." he stopped me tilting my head up "Diane you have nothing to be sorry for no one could have seen this coming, I just wish I could of been there to protect you" I said what was feeling "Please don't let go of me sam I'm afraid if you do I'll loose you". I held onto him tighter letting out all of the pain that had been bottled up for 2 weeks "I promise you I won't, I'm not going anywhere I love you". With that he gave me a cuddle we lied there in eachothers arms scared and releaved I didn't want to leave sam again almost loosing him was the worst feeling I've ever had oh how much I love him we belong together. Nothing is ever going to keep us apart again not if I have anything to say about it my life would loose it's meaning without him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sams Pov:

When I got the news about Diane it had been only 2 weeks after she had left I felt horrible my last words to her had been "have a nice life" how stupid they sounded now, she was probably dead the woman I loved the most gone forever. The police had come knocking on the door " we need to have a talk with you" "what seems to be the problem officer" I had said "You better sit down for this Sam I'm sorry". My heart started racing "Whats going on?" "It's about Diane well she went missing from her cabin it appears someone broke in". "Do you think shes okay?" oh god my head was spinning "There was blood based on the bloodtype it was all hers, she lost so much blood it's not likely shes alive". I felt horrible how could I have let this happen to her it was my job to protect her oh geez how was I going to live with myself she was the love of my life and she was probably dead. The words echoed in my head I started to cry hysterically as the cops left me closing the door I broke down into a million peices all I could think about was holding her in my arms and kissing her never letting go, I should of never let go.

It has been 2 weeks and the worst weeks of my life I might add they still havent found her but they called yesterday saying that they might have a lead off something one of the neighbors remembered seeing. The hope of her coming back alive was slim, I hope to god that she would but I can't help feeling she's lying dead in a ditch somewhere and it's my stupid fault. I was tempted to pick up a bottle and start drinking again drink away the pain till I was dead too lying there next to her. Getting drunk wasn't worth it though Diane wouldn't of wanted me to do that she would of wanted me to keep going. How can I keep going? the only woman I ever truely loved is gone, if they find her I promise neve to let her out of my sight again. I had never felt that way about anyone before the way she made me feel like two heated flames merging together right now I was in pain.

I cried myself to sleep all I can do is sleep cry and eat, carla has been manging the bar for me I'm just too depressed to get up out of bed for very long. Please god let Diane be okay I can't live with myself if she turns up dead I don't know I can live with myself if she turns up at all however its better than not knowing. Suddenly the Phone rang it was 9 a.m I picked it up "Sam we were able to get a hit on the cars lisence plate the guys name is Dave Richards". Anger burst inside of me Dave of all people? how could he have done something like that to me I know damn well why he wanted break me and Diane up for good."Have you found ether of them yet sir?" I asked worried "I'm sorry sam we checked his appartment there was nothing but a trail of blood, however there was a address for his sister listed we're going to go check it out". My thoughts were full of emotion "I'm coming with you! just tell me where to meet you" the was a silence for a second "We figured you might want to come meet us at 148 forest drive in dorchester massachusetts". I said thank you and hopped in my car dorchester wasn't too far off I'd be there in 30 minutes it would be the longest 30 minutes of my life though.

The hardest part was waiting the two minutes for the cops to get there but I knew that it was illegal for me to enter with out them the house was on an abandoned block it was completely deserted. It was killing me how could he have done this too her if she was alive she was being tortured by that "old buddy" of mine oh how I would like to give him a beating and smash glass over his head. Some buddy he was taking my fiancee I was worried sick thinking she was dead and it was because of him, If I got her back nothing was going to split us up ever again thatis for sure. Diane is the one and only woman for me how could have been so sick to do something like that an image of her lying on the ground tied up bloody dead popped into my head I almost puked apon seeing it. The Police arrived at the moment they kicked in the door I heard a muffled scream it was Diane I knew in my heart it was. I came running as the police kicked in the basement door I charged passed them almost falling on the steps I ran straight to her untying her. She had been bound in vinyl cord which tied her hands and feet together I saw the frightened look on her face she looked ill. Ripping the duct tape off her mouth I pulled her up into my arms where she belonged holding her tightly she seemed to be clinging to me for dear life, what had he done to her? she was thin and could barely stand up. I had never been so releaved to see anyone before in my life she was crying, I was almost in tears myself when the worst happened.

Dave was standing at the top of the stairs pointing a gun directly at me and Diane damn it I would protect her with my life if I had to he wasn't going to kill her! I wouldn't let him he'll have to go through me. At that moment the gun went off we both ducked down Diane fell back into my arms I was horrified oh god was this it? I wanted to tell her that I loved her. He pointed the gun I really thought it was it this time I looked her in the eyes she was crying blood her body was covered in it. Just in the knick of time the cop knocked the gun out of his hand the bullet had shot into the ceiling I was releaved she was alive thank god she was alive!. we watched the cops handcuff him the sargent took him out to the squad car the other one went to follow him "Take her to the hospital Sam, make sure shes okay" he gave me an understanding look. She tried to get up but started to fall I caught her she rested her head on mine, I wiped the blood off her face she was still beautiful. I ran my hand across her face feeling the softness of it once again she spoke for the first time "I love you sam more than anything". Tears streamed down my face I couldn't control myself anymore "I love you too Diane god I thought I'd never see you again" I pulled her close to me. We kissed passionatly for what seemed to be a long time I didn't mind though it was everything I had wanted to do since they had told me of her kidnapping.

She rested her head on my sholder it had never felt so good to hold anyone before in my whole life she spoke once again "I thought I'd never see you again ether". Her breath was heavy and fast hyperventalating I desperatly tried to calm her down "Shhh..." I said trying to sooth her she eased a little. "Lets get you out of here sweetie" she didn't object I picked her up and carried her up the stairs into the living room out of the torture chamber she had been stuck in. I gently placed her in the passanger seat of my car buckling her in she winced in pain as if she had been expecting to feel agony. Taking her buised hands in mine I tried to reasure her "It's okay sweetheart I'll get you too the hospital soon" she started to pass out. "Come on Diane dont quit on me now! I need you please don't die please sweetie wake up!" I shook her she mumbled out "I love you". Her words struck me as I leaped in the front seat driving off frantically the best hospital was 30 mintues away it wasn't too far off from the bar and our new house I drove fast. I didn't care about the speed limits saving Diane was more important that a fine if I got one. I pulled up to the hospital 17 minutes later carring her in "Help shes been woudned" a nurse came running out checking her over quickly they rolled out a stretcher placing her on it I sat down on the end of it holding her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sams Pov:

The doctor came in a few minutes later after the nurse had got her started with an iv of fluids and something to help with the pain they wanted to give her some food too through a tube. "Your her fiancee?" he asked "Yes, my name is sam she went missing 2 weeks ago the police just found her today tied up in a basement I don't know quite what happened". He started her on a feeding tube and said he had to confirm my story with the police for hospital liablility. I lied down in bed next to her crying the nurse had told me that she might not have made it another hour, they still weren't sure she would. How could I have let this happen to her oh god please help her I can't stand the thought of loosing her I can't if she died they may as well bury me with her. It was a harsh thing to think but I knew it was true, she meant everything to me even more than the bar I would give it up if I had too but I doubted that would happen. I had faith that she was going pull through this she had to I need you more than ever Diane my thoughts emptied I put my arms around her pulling myself close to her.

"Get the feeding tube out of her mouth she's coding we need to get her on a ventalation fast" I watched in horror as they tried to restart her heart. "Im sorry we did everything we could, shes gone I'll let you say goodbye one last time before we move her to the corenors" I started break down passing out on the bed next to her. I woke up sweating dizzy I felt her breath against my stomach it was all a dream a horrible nightmare thank god she was still here. There were a few bruses on her hands her lips were split open but atleast I didn't see blood coming from her eyes anymore that was the worst. The doctor walked in the room "Tell me some good news doc" "It looks like shes going to make it sam if all goes well she should be able to go home by tomorrow". He had a concerned look on his face "Is there something your hiding doc?" "Sam she clearly hasn't been fed in a long time and was severly dehydrated, theres evidence that she was kicked repeatededly in the stomach as well cut up". That made me sick to my stomach, the doctor pulled up her gown a bit she had 3 giant black and blues there were also 5 cut marks on her thighs deep but maybe she'd escape scarring. " How serious is it doc?" he pulled back down her gown "She doesn't have any serious ulcers they should heal with the ulcers but she needs to eat bland food and keep up her fluids the cuts were made with jaged glass and may not leave scars but we can't tell yet".

Just when i thought it couldn't get any worse it did "We found traces of copper rust in her throat and her up in her vaginal area most likely from a pipe". Some one had shoved a pipe down her throat and sodomized her with it? the very thought was sickening. One thing was for sure I was never letting go of her not until that jerk Dave was locked up for good. For that matter I don't want to let her out of my sight again not even out of my reach I turned her face towards me kissing her on the forhead and holding her practically right ontop of me. Not even death could of kept me in Diane apart, How could Dave have done something like that to me he may of been jealous but used to be my friend. She hadn't done anything to him other than love me when he wanted to me run around like a sex driven single man, Diane was my life now. Not him or anyone else was going to take ether of us away from eachother we are never going to fall out of love I know that now. The nurse came in and removed the feeding tube for now and put in a new bag of fluids with a lower dose of pain medication along with an anti nausia to help keep her from throwing up the food they had sent down in liquid form.

Dianes eyes opened for the first time since she had passed out I kissed her on the forhead "Hey sweetie how do you feel?" she responded wrapping her arms around me, kissing me tenderly on the lips I kissed her back with passion like I had never had before. She broke off opening her mouth but couldn't talk, I handed her a cup of water which she gulped down "Weak my stomach hurts, am I going to be okay?" there was a rather horrified look on her face. " Your stomach is brused badly but the good news is you don't have any real ulcuers and the bruses should heal up in a few weeks with care". She started to tear up they had fixed her eyes so they didn't bleed when she cried, it was horrible watching her cry blood before. "I thought I was going to die in that godforsaken place" the words uttered out of her mouth in a soft pained tone. Bracing myself I wrapped myself tighter around her "I thought you were dead, the police said you had lost so much blood you probably weren't alive" she could see the distraught look on my face. By this point she was hysterical "I'm so sorry" she said burying her face in my sholder I tilted her head up to face me. "Diane you have nothing to be sorry for no one could have seen this coming, I just wish I could of been there to protect you" in my heart I knew it was the truth.

"Please don't let go of me sam I'm afraid if you do I'll loose you" she said holding onto me as tighly as she could I couldn't help but feel the same way, she released her pain crying heavily clutching me. "I promise you I won't, I'm not going anywhere I love you" I gave her a cuddle we lied there in her hospital bed scared god what if he escaped and went after her. I didn't want to loose her again but if he managed to get her again he would try to kill her this time for sure no I wouldn't let him.

There was a look of pain in her eyes like she wanted to tell me something "Sweetie please tell me whats wrong, I won't leave you no matter it is and I'll make sure Dave never comes within a foot of you again! he cant hurt you anymore". Rubbing her back I tried to ease her "He killed a little girl Sam right infront of me she couldn't of been more than 6" she was crying again. She looked me in the eyes "Oh sam it was horrible sickening he put her into an oven" I got a double desturbed look on my face feeling about ready to puke opon hearing this I responded "Is this going where I think it is?". "He made me watch as he sunk his teeth in devouring her he tortured me telling me how he was going to do the same to me and how good I'd be"

My reflexes kicked in I leaned to the other side and puked up every last bit of food in my system Diane handed me a cap full of mouthwash I rinsed my mouth with it. I turned to her holding her face and stroking her hair "Geez honey I'm really sorry thats horrible". She responded "The cut's were his way of teasing me saying he was 'practicing' rambling on about how wonderful I was going to taste.. God sam I was frightened to death that he was going to do it when you and the police kicked in the door I started screaming thinking he was coming to get me for good this time. I had been praying that you would come running in taking me in your arms when you did I had never been more releaved to see anyone in my life". I started to cry too holding her close to me how could I have let this happen to her " Those were the worst 2 weeks of my life too I was scared out of my mind you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere and it was all my fault. I realized how much you mean to me Diane when I saw you tied up on the floor I couldn't help but run to you I'd never been so happy to see anyone before. I swear I'll never let anything like that happen to you again sweetheart your never leaving my sight".

My emotions were a mix of horror, nausia, love and releaf that she had been found and was alive back in my arms where she belonged. Her eyes were full of emotion "I love you Sam so much I don't want to be apart from you again ever" I looked her in the eyes. "I love you too sweetie god so scared of loosing you again" she leaned forward we kissed deeper this time with more emotion. Are lips parted after a few minutes we wiped the tears from eachothers face, we didn't have to say it but we had just vowed never to split up again we were going to get married and stay together till the day one of us died. The cops came in half an hour later and took Dianes statement we held onto eachother tightly through the whole process. It was sickening listing to what Dave had done to her, I had said at times Diane was phychotic but she was sane compaired to him. She haden't even known it was him who had kidnapped her I saw the hurt and hatrid when they told her, even the cops looked queezy listing to her explain what had happened. Taking your ex friends fiancee and holding her captive making her watch you eat a little kid is insane but threating to do the same to her makes him double insane, How does anyone do such sick things? I'd like to see him rot in jail for what he put Diane through.

I spoke up when she was done giving her statement "Let him rot in jail for the rest of his life he should be subjected to feeling the same pain that he made Diane feel!". "It's not our call Sam but after the judge hears Diane's story he may very well feel the same way that the rest of us do, I've interveiwed the man and I can tell he has no remorse for what he's done. Honestly he vowed to me that he was going to break out and finish what he started the sick bastard even said he was going to make you watch". With that he left the room and said goodbye, at the same we pulled as close together as we could resting our heads together I whispered to her "I won't let him do it sweetie I promise" we were both scared upset crying . He had already gone this far who's to say he wouldn't try, the thought made me sick I don't want him to cause Diane any more pain than he already had she is scared half to death as it is. "Shh.. sweetie try to get some rest your still in critical condition I'll be right here if anything happens". I tried to sooth her opon looking up I saw blood coming from her eyes again "Some one get a doctor shes bleeding again" I yelled. "Am I crying blood again?" she was having trouble breathing I tried to relax her "The doctors coming your gonna be alright sweetie hang in here don't quit on me".

The doc came running in and examined her nose "Shes hemmoraging up there again we need to move her into surgury as soon as possible shes loosing too much blood". "Sam don't leave me!" she said hyperventalating "normally we wouldn't let you come along but under the circumstances... Well get you both sterilized and ready to go you have a minute to change" he handed me a pair of mens scrubs. I held her hand as i changed into the scrubs the nurse came in and said that they were going to give her a sedative to put her out seeing as it was a very painful operation "I'll be right here the whole time"I tried to reassusre her giver her hand a squeeze. She was out cold within 10 seconds the nurse brought us into a room where they sprayed a disenfectant on us and even the bed. I picked her up and carried her into the operating room lying her down on the steel table I stood next to her never letting go of her hand they had me wearing a mask. They cauterized her and used silver nitrate to try and stop the bleeding it looked pretty painful, With luck it seemed to stop after about 20 minutes. They cleaned off the blood and sterilized her nose thoroughly to try and prevent infection, the wheeled us back out to her room.

Around 6 hours later she woke up I gave her a gentle squeeze "I missed you sweetheart" to my suprize she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek I held her hands trying to control myself. She didn't seem to want to control her emotions "Am I okay?" "They stopped the bleeding for now, if all goes well they will release you later tonight". I saw the look on her face as she gazed at me I returned giving her a loving look back, she pulled herself ontop of me. We started making out our bodys were practically one I didn't want to have sex with her right then, it wouldn't of been right she needs to rest not get worked up. She lied there ontop of me for a minute before sinking back down beside me into a tight embrace she wrapped her arms around me in return telling me how much she loved me I told her that I loved her too, we both fell asleep soon after. Later that afternoon the doctor came back into the room and woke me up "Everything looks relativly normal you can take her home now Sam but take her back in if she worsens, if not than bring her back in a 1pm in 3 days for a checkup. I signed the release papers as they unhooked her from the i.v's and feeding tube when they left I slipped her into my scrubs and put back on my clothing. With that I picked her up and carried her to the elevator she was still asleep I kissed her lightly on the lips.

The elevator door opened I carried her out to the car and buckled us both in she was sitting on my lap I brushed her hair away from her eyes, she was beautiful on the inside and on the out her bruses and cuts didn't change that. I pulled out of the lot and drove home it took about 7 minutes to get there, carrying her out of the car I opened the front door immediatly locking it shut. For the first time I went around making sure all of the windows and any possible entrances were sealed and locked I wasn't taking any chances on Phycho Dave coming after her. Looking through the dresser I found her sweet pink nightgown and laid it out on the bed, I started up a bath and got in with her she hadn't showered in weeks and I felt dirty. I washed off the sut from her arms and legs massaging her down with soap and shampooing her hair. Once she was clean and all the dirt was gone I cleaned myself up and blowdryed our hair out then I slipped her into her pretty pink nightgown and crawled back into bed next to her. I hadn't dared let go of her since I had found her lying there tied up in that basement the thought still made me sick. God not only had he kidnapped her and tortured her but he had intended on making dinner out of her too? I couldn't think of a worse way to die than being shoved in an oven a cooked to death.

Her face looked so innocent as she slept beside me I pulled a blanked over her and tucked her in cuddling her tightly she meant everything to me I wasn't sure I was ever going to let go of her again. The nurse had said that she might be out for a while but to give her some toast and water when she got up I tried to get some sleep. One of us would wake up if we heard any loud noises I was pretty sure of that I cleared my head and drifted off to bed once more. "I'm sorry sam were too late" I heard a cynical coming from dave as I ran to her she was lying on the hard cement a corpse with teeth marks. How could of I have let him do this too her where was I when she needed me the most oh god I wanted to die.

Everything changed suddenly I was tied to a chair there was dave infront of me attaching her to a pan "Please Dave stop let me go.. Sam help me god please Sam I don't want to leave you I don't want to die". He had hit me over the head tearing her out of my arms I tried to break free of the vinyl chord but it was no use "You'll never get away with this Dave I'm begging you just let her go". She started to scream as he shoved her into the oven "And just how do you plan to stop me Sam Malone poor Sam helpless watching his girl fry". "I'll do anything please just let me go please Dave" he laughed "This is what I want goodbye Diane I'm sure you'll be scrumptious". My emotions were out of control I was crying hyperventaltaitng feeling more anger than I ever had before in my life, I broke through the chord on my feet and stood up he came charging at me as a I knocked him unconsious to the ground my legs were bleeding. I used the legs of the chair to turn off the stove and open it sliding Diane closer to the edge of it she managed to untie me from the chair I bolted up and took her out and untied her how could he have gotten so close to taking her away again.

She started crying on contact I hugged her our bodys seemed to merge we shared another passionate kiss, I ran my hands through her hair holding her face "I told you I wouldn't let you die, I won't let you leave me sweetie". We kissed again I saw a movement I immediately moved her behind me she was clinging to me he got up and moved towards us. I grabbed the chair "Take one more step towards her and I'll throw it at you I swear I will!" he tried to run towards me I threw it straight at him he fell down loosing consiousness once again. Perfect timing the cop showed up handcuffing him as he was about to enter the car Dave broke loose and came charging back at Diane tearing her away from me again she screamed in horror noticing the cop had been shot. "Sam Run!" She screamed there were bullets flying at me.

I awoke sweating hearing a blood curdeling scream immediatly I flipped on the lights "Sweetie calm down what happened?" she was clinging to me tightly "I freaked out seeing the darkness thinking I was back in the basement again". She was crying I hugged her "It's okay Diane your alright, they discharged you were home" she looked around "We are at home" she let out a half laugh I kissed her softly. "Lets get you something to eat sweetie" I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen she buried her face in my chest. I set her down she wrapped her arms around me I got out a peice of bread with butter and a glass of apple juice we walked towards the couch she sat down on my lap and ate slowly then she drank. I picked her up and put the glass on the counter carrying her back to bed "Whats wrong Sam?" She could see I was upset. "I had a nightmare that he came after you and I saved you from his clutches after he attempted to do away with you, then he shot cop and ripped you away from me and shot me and I couldn't stop him we were both going to die". She gave me a loving look and pulled me in as tight as she could "It was only a dream Honey he's not going to hurt ether of us" "I love you Diane". She responed emotionally "I love you too Sam" Before I knew what was going on she was ontop of me making out with me I took of my pants and we had passionate sex with more emotion than I had remembered having in it before. We settled back down still wrapped in eachothers arms I knew right then that nothing was going to keep us apart. She caressed my face once more telling me she loved me before drifting back off to sleep, I soon began to doze off myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Dianes Pov:

It was paining me and Sam could tell, I wanted to tell him the rest of what had happened but I was scared what if he couldn't handle it and left or he decided he didn't want me anymore, I was feeling hate towards myself for what happened. He tried to soothe me rubbing my back ""Sweetie please tell me whats wrong, I won't leave you no matter it is and I'll make sure Dave never comes within a foot of you again! he cant hurt you anymore". I buried my face in his chest "He killed a little girl Sam right infront of me she couldn't of been more than 6" I was crying again lifting my head I looked him in the eyes. "Oh sam it was horrible sickening he put her into an oven" He started to look sick "Is this going where I think it is?" he asked. Almost afraid to respond the words uttered out "He made me watch as he sunk his teeth in devouring her he tortured me telling me how he was going to do the same to me and how good I'd be". Sam leaned in the other direction and puked into the waste basket, I handed him a cap of mouthwash from the bottle that was on the nightstand, he looked appauled by what I had just revealed. He turned to me and ran his hands through my dirty hair holding my face "Geez honey I'm really sorry thats horrible".

He hadn't walked out on me, like he had promised he stayed right there with me I continued to tell him "The cut's were his way of teasing me saying he was 'practicing' rambling on about how wonderful I was going to taste.. God Sam I was frightened to death that he was going to do it when you and the police kicked in the door I started screaming thinking he was coming to get me for good this time. I had been praying that you would come running in taking me in your arms when you did I had never been more releaved to see anyone in my life". Sam was misty eyed now "Those were the worst 2 weeks of my life too I was scared out of my mind you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere and it was all my fault. I realized how much you mean to me Diane when I saw you tied up on the floor I couldn't help but run to you I'd never been so happy to see anyone before. I swear I'll never let anything like that happen to you again sweetheart your never leaving my sight". I hadn't expected a reaction such as that from him this hole real life nightmare had changed both of us greatly I could see that from the look in his eyes, We were more emotionally connected.

There was much emotion seeping out from inside of me "I love you Sam so much I don't want to be apart from you again ever" He responded looking me in the eyes "I love you too sweetie god I'm so scared of loosing you again". I leaned forward and we kissed deeply with all of our emotion's like 2 flames merging as one. I pulled away after a few minutes we wiped the tears from eachothers faces nether of us had to say anything we had both vowed never to break up again. Me and Sam were going to get married and stay by eachothers side till the day one of us died nothing could stop us now. Around half an hour later the Police showed up to take my statement I told them everything

"It was 2 weeks ago on a wendsday I had been up late in the cabin writing when I heard a loud noise when I opened the door to check it out something hit me over the head I passed out cold. The next thing I know I'm in a basement on a cement floor and my hands and feet are bound together with some sort of thick cold material. I started to scream he came in and shoved a crumb of bread in my mouth and dumped half a glass of water down my throat it was dark I couldn't see his face. He taped over my mouth and laughed cynically saying that I was going to die down here, he didn't come down for another 2 days. He took off the tape and dumped a crumb and water down my throat again I told him he'd never get away with this then he said everyone thought I was dead already. Then he shoved an old rag into my mouth and left me down there for 2 days again. On the 6th day he didn't give me any food and moved me infront of an oven in the left right corner there was a little girl attached to a tray she had an apple in her mouth. He shoved her in the oven and said I was going to watch her die it was horrible there was nothing I could of done I couldn't even wiggle around myself, she looked at me horrified for both of us. He came down later that day with a thick longish slate that went up about 5 inches off the ground, he took the girl out of the oven. She was just barely alive she let out one last scream, he cut off her leg and ate it. He continued to devour this poor child laughing saying that I was going to suffer the same fate, when he was done he shoved her bones into a bag and carried them out of the room, he kept telling me how delicous I was going to taste. I was mortified by what he had just done, if he had already made me watch him do it to her he was probably serious about doing it to me. 2 days later he came and kicked me all the way back to the wall I had been by before dumping water down my throat once again, He pulled out a shard of glass and claimed he was 'practicing cutting up his meat before it was cooked to perfection'. I felt sick to my stomach he shoved the rag back in the next time he came down I screamed when he took out the rag he kicked me in again and picked up a wide rusted pipe he shoved it all the way in my mouth, an hour later he took it out. Then he opened my legs a crack I thought he was going to rape me but he shoved the pipe up and left it for an hour I screamed in agony. By day 12 I was starting to loose hope that anyone was going to find me, I thought that he was really going to kill me and get away with it. He came down that day and poured half a glass of water over my face it seemed to burn, He leaned towards my lips and started to bite the bottom it bled I screamed and he kicked me in the nose then hard in the stomach. I was horrified I prayed that someone would find me before I died in that godforsaken place. 2 days later I heard a loud noise and started screaming thinking he was coming to finish me off but to my suprise it was you the sargent kicking down the door, the rest of what happened you know".

I held onto Sam tightly through the whole statement he held me too, it was nerveracking going through every detail of what happened I couldn't of done it without having him there with me every step of it. The Police told me that Dave was the one who had kidnapped me I felt even more angry, How could he have done such a thing?. It's one thing that he had tried to break me and Sam up once before but kidnapping me and attempting to kill me is just plain phychotic. Dave had been Sam's friend, he certianly was no friend to him now I'm sure we both would of like to give him a beating for what he did. I'm not about to stoop to the level of Dave, I don't think it would even be possible for me to ever be that low of a person. Sam spoke up "Let him rot in jail for the rest of his life he should be subjected to feeling the same pain that he made Diane feel!" I agree. The police officer responded "It's not our call Sam but after the judge hears Diane's story he may very well feel the same way that the rest of us do, I've interveiwed the man and I can tell he has no remorse for what he's done. Honestly he vowed to me that he was going to break out and finish what he started the sick bastard even said he was going to make you watch".

The officer said goodbye and let him know how I was doing in a few days, I felt a new panic stir inside me what if he did break out and come after me? he was phychotic enough he just might do it. The thought horrified me, I didn't want to leave Sam again and dying was one of my worst fears right now or even worse what if he hurt Sam!. Like an automatic reaction we both pulled close to eachother as we could resting our heads together he whispered "I won't let him do it sweetie I promise". Both of us were scared crying, I think Sam was just scared as I was that Dave was actually going to try and carry this horrid sickening plan out truthfully I've never seen him scared before. He tried to ease me "Shh.. sweetie try to get some rest your still in critical condition I'll be right here if anything happens". I felt a strange sensation in my eyes and nose again Sam started yelling "Some one get a doctor shes bleeding again" I asked "Am I crying blood again?". My chest became tight I was hyperventalating he tried to calm me down "The doctors coming your gonna be alright sweetie hang in here don't quit on me".

The doctor came running in and said I was hemmoraging from my nose again and that they had to emergency surgury, I tried not to scream "Sam don't leave me!". He held my hand as he changed clothes, the doctor was letting him stay with me for my surgury I was scared though what if something went wrong. "I'll be right here the whole time" he gave my hand a squeeze I saw the nurse inject a small bottle of something into my I.V then everything was blank. I woke up and looked at the clock it was 6 hours later my head was spinning "I missed you sweetheart" he said kissing me on the cheek. "Am I okay?" I dreaded asking he responded "They stopped the bleeding for now, if all goes well they will release you later tonight". Looking him in the eyes I gave him a loving look trying to conceal my pain, he returned it giving me the same look back I lost control of myself and pulled ontop of him we started making out our bodys seemed to have merged together. I wasn't ready to make love not right now I just wanted to kiss him and hold him as tightly as I could. We both just lied there for a minute, I moved back down and wrapped my arms around him tightly "I love you Sam" "I love you too Diane". Both of us started to fall asleep wrapped in eachothers embrace, everything went blank.

I woke up looking around everything was dark I started screaming oh god no I'm back in the godforsaken basement I couldn't breath suddenly I realized there was someone holding me. The lights flipped on Sam was there " "Sweetie calm down what happened?" I was crying clinging to him "I freaked out seeing the darkness thinking I was back in the basement again". He hugged me "It's okay Diane your alright, they discharged you were home" I looked around the room and realized I was in our bed and had been bathed and clothed "We are at home" I said half laughing. He leaned in and kissed me softly "Lets get you something to eat sweetie" he picked me up and carried me to the kitchen I responded burying my head in him. I wrapped myself around him as he set me down on the floor, He got me a peice of buttered bread and apple juice we walked towards the living room I sat down on his lap. Eating almost hurt my throat I eventually finished the bread and sipped down the water he picked me up put the glass in the sink and carried me back to bed. I could see there was something troubling him "Whats wrong Sam?" I asked gently. He responded "I had a nightmare that he came after you and I saved you from his clutches after he attempted to do away with you, then he shot cop and ripped you away from me and shot me and I couldn't stop him we were both going to die".

At least he had only had a nightmare, I had plenty of them over the past two weeks I gave him a loving understanding smile and pulled him as close to me as I could "It was only a dream Honey he's not going to hurt ether of us". He responded to me "I love you Diane" I almost broke down crying right there "I love you too Sam". I lost control of my emotions again and pulled ontop of him we started making out, it turned into making passionate emotional love like we had never had before. It seemed right, I was back where I belonged we settled back down wrapped around eachother. He looked at me with a scared but loving look in his eyes, I was still scared too I really didn't want to leave Sam not now not ever. I caressed his face lightly "Oh god Sam I love you so much" "I love you too Diane, lets go back to sleep" with that we both went back to sleep.

Dave was there staring at me hungrly "Keep away from me!" I kicked and screamed but it was no use he attached me to the pan I was horrified. Where was Sam? How could he have let this happen? it seemed stupid now the fight we had had last I can't even remember what it was about. "Please god Sam help me!" I screamed "Any last words Diane?" Dave and Sam were both standing over me laughing cynically, Sam shoved an apple in my mouth. The sene switched Sam was holding me tight our heads were together he started screaming "Stay the hell away from her Dave!". Everything switched back they were shoving me into the scalding hot oven. I awoke screaming it was morning sam was gazing at me I tried not to show I had been crying. "Goodmorining, Did you sleep well Honey? he responded "Boy did I! that was great" I laughed "The sleep or sex?" "Both" he chuckled kissing me sweetly. "I know you've been crying Diane, Tell me what the dream was about" I broke down hysterical clinging to him he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. "You and I got into a fight, Dave got me again I started screaming for you but you apeared next to Dave laughing and shoved an apple in my mouth then he put me in". He wrapped himself around me tightly "Sweetie if we got into a fight no matter how bad it was I would never leave you and I'd never let him... Diane the second I saw him I'd loose any anger towards you God I'd be horrified". He gave me a squeeze "I love you sam, I know you love me too much to let anything happen to me... It just scared me". "It's okay sweetie I had plently of bad nightmares last night too" he responded, we kissed deeply again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dianes Pov:

Sam and I lied in bed clinging to eachother nether one of us seemed to want to get up or let go of the other one it was painful we are both living in fear for my life. We hadn't let go of eachother in 3 days since he ran to me even when I was sleeping passed out sam had still been holding me tightly he really did love me if I had any doubts before they were completely gone now. Somehow I can't help but wonder if his life would be better with out me in it, I feel like I'm causing him a great amount of pain though I do love sam more than anything oh what I am I thinking even considering leaving Sam. I couldn't help but ask him "Sam what would you do without me?" He turned his face to me looking completely shocked " Sweetie I'd be more worried about you if you weren't here nothing could make me stop caring about you". Breaking down and crying "I feel like I am causing you much pain.." he cut me off "The only one who's caused me any pain is Dave! not you" he held me tightly. "Diane do you want to leave? I won't stop you but if you do don't you ever come back" I broke away from him "You wouldn't do a thing to stop me even if it wasn't what I wanted at all?" "No I wouldn't".

Sam was angry with me again or atleast he seemed to be I knew he was just furious with Dave but he had hurt me badly this time I didn't know what to think his words had seemed icly cold. "Well then goodbye Sam Malone! if thats how you really feel than good ridens" I bolted out of the room hysterical and curled up in a ball on the couch. We had just let go of eachother for the first time in 3 days it felt like half of my body had been ripped off me I cried into the couch. Me and sam had gotten into plenty of fights before but he would have to be the one to apologize this time for making me wish I was dead in that basement!. For a split second I wished I had died dear god what was I thinking? What was Sam thinking he hadn't come after me yet I could hear him crying in the bedroom it wasn't like him to get upset and cry. I found myself running to him at the same exact time he had started running to me like clockwork but I decided to run from him, half way across the room we both stopped. Walking slowly towards the door "Did you really mean it?" my face was covered in tears I started to run towards the door. He ran to me faster than I had ever seen him before picking me up and carrying me back to the bedroom. I didn't know what to think "Please sweetheart lets never fight like that again.. No I didn't mean any of it I'm sorry I love you I'm not going to let you out of my arms again". "I love you too Sam" We kissed hugging eachother tightly I didn't want to let go of him again nether of us did I don't think we ever will at least not for a long time.

I was still crying thinking about what could of happened I had expected Dave to come breaking in the window the second me and sam let go. "Let's not fight over anything Dave has put us through we both love eachother and thats all that matters, nothing is going to keep us apart" I said. "I got so upset when you asked me what I'd do without you that I stupidly started to push you away I didn't mean to do it and I promise not to hurt you again" He was crying still. My mind flashed back to the time he slapped me across the face and I had ended up in the hospital that didn't seem quite as bad compaired to now. There is a mad man after me trying to break out of jail and kill me Sam better not let go of me or that Asshole might actually hurt me again I probably wouldn't even make it out. Agony Filled my body I heard glass shatter loud we ran to the door bolting it shut locking the knob just in time Dave was running towards us.

Dave had really busted out of jail he had done it! I was mortified scared out of my mind "Sam Please" I said crying hysterically he gave me a squeeze "I won't" Sam picked up the phone and tried to dial 911 only to find our line was busy. "He must of taken the other phone of the reciver damn it!" Sam was getting pretty worried himself "What if they don't know hes gone yet?" The police had told us that he had been placed in solitary due to the nature of the case. This was bad we both knew that this might be the last time we saw eachother "I love you Sam!" he kissed me "I love you too Diane.. I'm not going to let him..". I don't think Sam is even certian that he can stop Dave from his phychotic nausiating scheme of murder though Sam was strong but so is Dave. God help me I don't want ether of us to die why are thou putting me through this please just make it all stop, I'm banging my head into the wall. Sam stops me sitting me on his lap cradeling me in his arms I hear a loud bang on the door and start hyperventalating he tries desperatly to calm me down. I'm shaking he pulls me closer rocking me back and forth "They'll notice Daves gone if they havn't already the cops will come looking for him" he tries to reassure me.

My head is spinning Daves trying to kick in the door or is he trying to pick the lock? What if he gets in oh no the door swings open, Sam tightens his hold I cling to him for dear life. "What the hell do you think your doing Dave? Get back to jail where you belong!" Dave steps closer with a deranged hungry smile. "I mean it stay the hell back or your gonna get it buster no one messes with my wife!" I froze for a moment for the first time he had called me his wife and we weren't legally married. "And what is your ingenious plan Sam? I'll get her one way or another she will be my fine meal!" Dave sneered I pull as close to Sam as I can burying my head in his chest "Please just leave me and Sam alone, What did I ever do to you?". I look up Dave is staring at me with a look like hes about to lunge his teeth into me "You took Sam away from me!" he yelled. "Sam was never yours! just because you used to use him to pick up chicks doesn't make him yours! he loves me we are commited to eachother he has no interest in running around with single woman!" I yelled back at him. "Diane's right dave I'm her's you never had me you just used me because you were too sleezy to get anyone on your own" Sam was furious and scared. The police hopefully will show up soon I can't take much more of this without completely breaking down.

I feel my heart racing as Dave steps infront of me he raises his hands "Don't you dare!" Sam says tightening his hold but Dave attempts to strike me with one hand. Sam removes one of his hands blocking his attack trying to twist his arm, He grabs me trying to pull me off of Sam I start kicking him. Dave grabs my wrist and yanks me out by it Sam won't let go of my hand it's like a game of tug of war only at the end my body is going to break. Sam relases Daves wrist I try to move back towards him but Dave yanks me forward pretending to sink his teeth into my arm. I manage to kick him in the private parts he goes to slap me but sam pulls me back I go flying into his arms Dave falls over hitting his head. We get an ingenious idea taking the cord from his back pocket sam ties his hands together so he can't get up, we walk into the living room and call 911. They were already on their way sam hung up the phone we embraced pulling as close together as possible sharing a deep passionate kiss. I know now nothing is ever going to keep us apart not even Daves wrath could make Sam let go of me I still couldn't believe it, he had called me his wife.

Dave tried to squirm his way out of the bedroom this time I knew he couldn't hurt me there was no way he could get out of that cord himself. It serves him right, he kept me tied up with it now hes the one who's hands are bound with it! hah he will rot in jail for this no judge will look past this. Idiotic Dave tried to bite the police mans foot, the man handcuffed him and left on the cord serves him right for breaking out of solitary to try and kill me yet again!. "Are you alright mam?" the officer asked "Yes just a bit short of breath" I responded "He's going to have maximum security this time, Dave won't get out again". The officer exited the house and drove off, Sam gave me a look "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him he picked me up and placed me in the front seat of his Corvette. "Yes, Lets get married right now!" we drove off as I wrapped myself around him we're headed to the closest city hall to get married!.


	6. Chapter 6

Dianes Pov:

I walked into the city hall with Sam I still can't believe we are finally getting married, it doesn't even bother me that it's in the spur of the moment we will remeber it for the rest of our lives. The receptionist looked up from her paperwork "What can I do for you Mayday?" Sam responded "We'd like to get married as soon as possible Marcy". "Have a seat on the bench against the left wall the preist will be with you shortly" He nooded and we sat down. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that he knew the city hall receptionist had this been another woman he had been intimate with? "Sam, How is it you know Marcy?". He responded with a chuckle "Relax Diane she's one of my cousins well distant cousin I think 4th" " Oh, since she's family should we ask her to be the witness?" I felt a bit embarassed for asking how they knew eachother. "Sure sweetie that sounds like a great Idea lets go over and ask her" we walked back over "Hey Marcy we were wondering since your my cousin and all if you'd like to be Witness?". She seemed a bit shocked "No one's ever asked me to do that before gee sam we're only distant cousins and all but sure I'd be honored , I'll take a break in 5" "Thank you" We both said and walked back to the marble bench. I felt better knowing I had brightened her day besides it was nice that sam got to have family at such an informal elopement ceremony.

Sam and I kissed for a minute taking in everything that had happened today, we had gotten into a fight, been terrorized by dave who had escaped from jail and once again we almost lost eachother. Now we are sitting in city hall wating to get married about to take the vow that will keep us together till the day we die, for eternity. We broke apart as the priest came out "Are you ready Mr and ?" Sams cousin darted from her work. We entered a room very plain there was a podium and the walls were white, I can hear Modern English's hit song "I Melt With You" playing in the background what a great song to get married too!. The ceremony started "Do you Sam Malone take this woman Diane Chambers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I Sam Malone take you Diane Chambers to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part". "Do you Diane Chambers take this man Sam Malone to be your husband?" I felt happy but nervous at the same time what if I messed up the words. "I take Diane Chambers take you Sam Malone to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part". "By the power Invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" I heard the words from "I melt with you" playing in the background "The futures open wide".

The kiss was unlike any kiss we had ever shared before it was full of emotion so passionate and deep we had sealed our destiny, may our hands never part again!. We walked over to Marcy and gave her a hug "You should come over for dinner sometime soon" I said trying to break the ice after all she was family now "Sure I'd love too I'll let you know when I'm free". Sam picked me up and carried Me out of city hall back out to the car "How does it feel to be ?" I kissed him again "Does that Answer your question ?" he kissed me back. "I've got an Idea sweetie lets stop by cheers and then well pack up and go stay at a hotel for a few days" I responded delighted "That sounds like A wonderful idea Sam!". He drove us to cheers it took about 8 minutes, We walked in the door hand in hand "Hello Everyone we just popped by to tell you that we got married and are going away for a few days". Sam kissed me again I wrapped myself around him "Congradulations!" everyone shouted snapping me back to reality it was good to be back. "It's good to see you again sorry I mean " Woody said "Just call me Diane, Woody how are you?" he looked upset "I was worried about you".

Cliff cut in "We were all worried about you for a while there Diane" Carla butted in "Even I was a bit worried, though we don't get along I would of felt sort of bad your alright Stick you know that?". "Thank you Carla, I know how hard that was for you to say" she looked at me understandingly, "Hey I know the perfect place for you guys in Marthas Vinyard it's a real nice hotel" Norm said. "Sounds good to me what about you Sweetie?" Sam said "That sounds wonderful, thank you Norman" Norm picked up the phone and called in he got us a deluxe suite. We got back in the car and headed home to pack,Robbie Grey was indeed right the future is open wide its too bad we can't stop the world and melt together. "I love you Sam" I say putting the last item in my suitcase "I love you too Diane" we pull into a tight embrace kissing again. He was starting to make me feel like I was melting with him, we wanted eachother but we had to catch the ferry into the vinyard and it left in 2 hours. With that we walked to the subway and hopped off at the stop walking the rest of the way to where the boarding was for the ferry all we had to do was pay upfront when boarding the attendant told us. This was going to be a great weekend away Dave couldn't get to us there and the vineyard is a lovely place to take have our honeymoon. The ferry docked we got on and sat down next to eachother nothing was going to ruen this for us we had just gotten married against all odds. The boat took off and headed towards the vinyard I curled up on Sam's lap he held me tightly "Did you bring the pink Nightly?". "Sam what do you think I'm wearing under this dress?" he gave me a smile we kissed again, we had the whole section to ourselves. After an hour or so the ferry docked again we got off and stepped onto Marthas Vineyard it was beautiful even the grass seemed greener here, we hailed a cab and off we were to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Dianes Pov:

Sam carried me through the door and threw me down on the bed the only problem is that I have the lovely bunch of coconuts song stuck in my head, why did they have to play that in the elevator?. He starts kissing me I give in and pull off his shirt he pulls off my dress and underwear I have my nightie on it seems to really turn him on. We made hot passionate love, I can hardly believe that this is all happening it seems like just a few hours ago I was trapped in that horrid place. Sam has shown me the meaning of true love and all that goes with it, No two people are ment to be together more than me and him. Though Dave had put us both through horror terroizing our lives he had also brought us permanitly closer together than before. Life was starting to come together in odd sort of way, Sam and I getting married was the silver lining in all of the bad that has happened lately.

I lied there next to him in bed we're tightly wrapped together it feels so good lying here with Sam knowing that nothing was ever going to break us apart. Of all thing's Coach was on my mind he had died only a year ago "Do you ever miss Coach?" I asked "Yes I think about him all the time, when you went missing I prayed to him to bring you home safe" he said. "I thought about him too, it seems so wrong that such innocent people die everyday" I felt a lump in my throat. "Hey sweetie your safe now your going to get through this, I can't live without you" he said, I kissed him again "I'm not going anywhere". If anyone told you the world was fair they'd be lying but if you wait around and do the right thing good will come back to you. "Sam I'm going to give up on writing my book.. I'd rather be with you than finish that darn thing nothing good has come of it". "Diane you don't have to give up on your dreams" "I only thought it was my dream it's clear now that I already have what I had really wanted". Being published would have been nice but it was not worth giving up Sam for a minute.

"Lets get you something to eat sweetie, your going to get sick if you don't" Sam said I know hes right I'm gaining a little bit back but being 120 pounds is alot to loose for someone who used to be 130. "Why don't you get an extra large icecream sundae we can split it" I said he looked at me with a gaint grin on his face. "With caramel and mint chocolate chip with whip cream and a little red cherry on top?" he said I laughed "Yes just the way we like it!", He called room servie and ordered. One more thing we have in common our favorite type of icecream is mint chocolate chip with caramel on it. Suprisingly me and Sam have a lot in common, our marrige would be doomed to failure if we didn't have much in common. There is a bond between us that cannot be broken like two titanium steel chains linked together for all etenity yes indeed we are binded for life and we're both estatic about it.

The sundae arrived finally I pick up a spoon and dig in Sam follows after I forgot how good this icecream tastes oh it seems like ages since I last had any real food to eat. I take another spoonful "How is it sweetie as good as you remember?" he asks "Even better!" I respond cheerfully. We continue to polish off the sudae till it is intirely demolished, I haven't tasted anything so wonderful in the longest time. The thought of eating still makes me feel a bit queezy though especailly after all that happened with Dave dear who wouldn't feel sick.. "Lets get some sleep Sam" I said tried and weary "Sounds good to me Diane I could use a nap about now" he said with a smile. I curled up on him and let my thoughts fade to happiness and pure bliss soon everything went blank once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Dianes Pov:

I wake up looking at the clock it's 9am the next day, Sam is watching "Scooby Doo" on the tv that makes me laugh the sight of a grown man watching cartoons with the curiosity of a 6 year old. He leans his head over and kisses me "Have a good rest sleepy head?" "I must of been more tired than I realized" I say smiling a bit. "I bet you were after all yesterday was a big day" he says "Yes it was my wonderful husband!" he responds "Why don't we take a bath my wonderful wife?". "Ooh they have the bubble soap indeed lets go take one together" he turns off the tv and carries me to the tub. We watch the tub fill up with water and bubbles the air smells of lavender and vanilla a very interesting combination.

We settle into the bathtub it is romantic and it gets us clean whats not to like? he pulls me closer I start kissing him this day is off too a good start!. It's so relaxing lying down in a warm tub of bubbles Sam starts tickling me I laugh and splash him with water he splashes me back. He reaches for the shampoo and starts to lather it through my hair I return the favor and do the same to him, he gives me a massage. The water starts to slowly grow colder we eventually get out and get dressed he carries me to the elevator. "We could of gotten room service" He says chuckling "I know, it's good to get up though even if it is just going down to get breakfast". "Good to see your feeling better" he responds smiling at me we get off the elevator and sit down at a table he orders me some toast with butter and orange juice. I gulp down the juice in one sip and wait for the toast, the doctor said to be careful with my food until the bruses heal up.

"Are you up to going out for a bit sweetie, It's a nice day" Sam askes, I take a bite out of my toast "Sure I think I can handle it for a bit where shall we go?". He tells me about a little beach about 6 blocks down "That sounds wonderful lets get started!" we pay the check and walk over to the beach. It truly is ravishing they're is a little white fence and an assortment of shells scattered around we sit down on a large rock. For a while we sit there cuddling gazing at the waves and the way the rays of sunlight makes them glimmer. The water is a lovely color of greenish blue it complements the bright blue sky everything seems so peaceful and serene. A segal swoops down gliding an inch above the water for a minute the waves crash onto the shore I feel a tad bit of water spray my face.

Sam brought a disposable camera with him we decide to take pictures of the beach and a few of ourselves "Smile!" he says the camera clicks I can't wait to see how that one came out. "I'm getting worn Sam" I say "Alright sweetie we'll head back in a minute" he snaps a few more shots and picks me up. Though I could of walked back it is sweet of him to carry me what a gentleman he has been during all of this. He carries me the 6 blocks back up to the hotel and into the elevator I start to fall asleep on him "Stay with me for a few more sweetie" he seems a bit concered. "Oh dear, I'm sorry honey" "It's alright Diane I just want to make sure that you're okay" "I'm just tired I think" he still seems to be a little concered. Sam carries me all the way back to the room and sets me down on the bed everything goes blank.


	9. Chapter 9

Dianes Pov: *Note chapter starts off with a nightmare

Theres blood everywhere the room is dark I start screaming Dave is walking towards me and Sam is on the floor covered in blood I cannot tell if hes breathing or not my screams get louder echoing through the room. Had He died trying to protect me? What was going on? everything is blank I find myself unable to move fastened to a pan oh dear god someone help me. "Stay the F*** away from me!" I yell but it's no use he keeps moving closer staring at me phychoticly I start hyperventalating. "Hah Diane he's dead you hear me dead!" Daves words are cold I almost break down crying but he shall not see me do such things. My head is spinning I can't break loose hes got me bolted down he sits down sinking a rather large knife into my stomach I scream louder. I feel him ripping apart my body it hurts they'res blood everywhere I beg him to stop but he just laughs sinking his teeth into me.

Screams fill the air I can't even fight back it's hopeless death is staring me in the face and all I can do is scream oh please someone help me, help sam please get me out of here!. Suddenly everything changes I see myself lying on a concrete floor barely breathing it's as if I have left my own body I try to scream but nothing comes out. In a split second I am nothing but a pile of gnawed on bones rotting away decaying on the floor please god tell me this is just a twisted nightmare. Now everythings dark I feel dirt around me I've been compressed into the ground bugs are crawling in me I let out an inner scream. An image of Sam lying on the floor unconsious dead pops into my head then it flashes back to me I don't understand whats going on.

I awake breathing fast crying hysterically my chest hurts badly I cannot catch my breath Sam pulls me closer trying to calm me down "Shh.. It's alright sweetheart let it out". "Nightmare.. Dea.." I manage to stutter out. I cling to him he cradles me in his embrace I'm trying desperatly to calm down. Wiping the tears off my face I see blood on his hand he looks distraught upset with tears in his eyes, theirs blood coming from my eyes and nose again. He picks me up and walks towards the door "I'm gonna get you to the hospital your gonna be alright sweetie I promise" "Sam.." I say my eyes start to shut he shakes me. "Please don't quit on me Diane! come on just a few more minutes" I open my eyes he gets in the elevator and presses the down button I want to tell him that I love him but my chest is tight and my breathing is barely existant the door opens. He runs up to the desk "Where's the nearest hospital she needs medical attention fast" the man hands him a medium sized white cloth. I place it under my nose and try to lean my head back "My wifes an EMT shes on lunch break visting me I will go get her" he returns about 30 seconds later with her.

"My names Jane the ambulance is in the parking lot since I don't have any backup help today put a mask on her when you get her strapped onto the stretcher". They run to the ambulance he opens the door and straps me in I feel the vehicle sprint off fast he puts an oxygen mask over my mouth. "Your going to be alright sweetie" Sam gives my hand a squeeze I respond squeezing it back he starts crying. My chest stops hurting to so much I want to speak but I am silenced by the ever growing pain of all the nightmares and the effects they are carrying out on my body. The ambulance stops Sam opens the door they remove the mask and lift me out and take me into the hospital then switching my stretcher. Sam says thank you as the ems woman talks to one of the nurses I nood my head and try to open my mouth "your welcome" she says. I feel a bloodpressure cuff around my arm my pulse must be fast theyres a buzzing feeling coming from my arm they wheel me into another room down the hall.

The nurse pulls out a needle "This will help get her stabilized and sedated the bleeding isn't stopping she needs emergency surgury again , change her into the hospital gown and put on some scrubs". I felt the needle stick me in the arm "I-I L-lo-v-e-e y-y-y-o-o-u-u S-s-sa-m" I stuttered out. He sat me up and changed me into the hospital gown then changing his own clothing I feel tried whats going on I don't know where I am. I start to hyperventalate again he gives me a hug before I can comprehend anymore the lights go dark in my head everything stops.

I awake blinded by whiteness the burr fades into clear I see the clock it reads 6:30pm Sam is lying in the bed with me he pulls me into a tight embrace "Nurse shes awake!" he says crying. The nurse comes in and removes the mask from my mouth and hands me a big cup of water I sit up and gulp it down "How do you feel ?". I try to talk but a hoarse sound comes she hands me another cup of water I drink it "Dizzy, What happened? Last thing I remember is being changed into a gown ooh my head hurts". Sam pulls me close again resting our heads together I feel a bandge probably from an I.V "You started bleeding again we had to do surgury and a blood transfusion along with fluids". Worry struck me I had a feeling she was keeping something from me "Am I going to be okay Nurse?". "We're sending you home shortly everything apears to be normal other than your red blood cell count but it appears to be normalized now from the transfusion".

Sam kisses as the nurse leaves the room "You almost had a seizure well you would if Jane hadn't of helped get you over here evidently your blood sugar glucose was only 45" A seizure? I've never even had one before this is startling. "All I can remeber is waking up from an awful nightmare I'm so sorry Sam" tears are prickling my eyes trickling down my face. "Hey it's okay sweetie you didn't do anything" he pulls me close and wipes the tears from my face "God I love you Diane". We start kissing emotionally full of passion "I love you too Sam" I say wrapping myself around him looking him in the eyes. The nurse comes in and hands me a sugar cookie "This is to help with your bloodsugar so it doesn't drop you need to eat every 4 hours and something sugary".

With that she hands me a post-it with instructions on it and the hospital release forms I sign them she says I am now discharged and can go home but to come back if any serious symptoms occur. Sam changes me back into my regular clothes and calls a cab using the telephone on the nightstand. He picks me up and carries me out of the hospital we wait for the cab it arrives a few minutes later we go back to the hotel and lie down for a bit. What a crazy day this has been indeed hopefully I don't end up in the hospital again during our honeymoon I still feel somewhat sickly.

It's nice to be able to relax after all of this exitement, my head has finally stopped spinning If I wasn't so sick I'd go for a home run to top it off. Sam is obviously feeling rather scared I can sense it "Sam are you alright you seem tense?." "I'm really worried that I'm going to loose you Diane, I love you more than anything the thought of anything happening to you scares me half to death". "Truthfully I'm scared too Sam I don't want anything to happen to ether of us, I promise you I'm not going anywhere I love you more than life itself". He pulls me as close as he can we wrap around eachother I never want to let go time seems to slow we lie there for what seems like a long time lost in eachothers embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Dianes Pov:

It's Pouring outside lightening lights up the sky bright purple the time is now 9pm Sam and I watch the storm from inside a dark room the power went off. The winds are bad they said its practically a hurricaine out there no one dares go outside we all stay in with our little candles lit thunder shakes the room wildly. Loud like Daves footsteps every time he pounded his feet on the wooden planks that lead down the stairs of that god forsaken place oh the thought. Suddenly I find myself clinging to Sam "It's okay sweetie" He says kissing me on the forhead I feel scared we're in a dark hotel room in the middle of a storm. What if the lights went off in the jail and he managed to escape? No I must not think of such things this is my honeymoon nothing shall ruen it for me especially not Dave.

Rain hits the windows hard streaming down the spotless glass the streets must be flooded by now this storm has been going on for hours. "Sorry Sam I'm just a bit scared" He responds "Diane you don't need to apoligize it's alright I'll be here for you no matter what" I kiss him. A kiss soon turns into making passionate love the thunder drowning out all the noise from within all that can be heard is the bed rattling and the thunder booming with it. Romance is amazing in the middle of a storm theres an added feel of closeness and the need to be held tightly. We hide under the covers trying to tune out the noise of mother nature it is late now and we are both very tired! It was a long day filled with many pleasant and unpleasant things.

I ponder a thought in my head "Sam, Did you really enjoy hurting me? you used to make me cry so much it was as if you laughed at my hurt". "I was an Idiot sweetie.. You are the best thing that ever happened to me I was too blind in my own childish nonsense to see it. The Fat braying ass did know the difference I asked one once, I'm sorry I should of apologized for all the times I hurt you along time ago". "Is that an apologe Sam Malone?" I smile at him lovingly "I Love you Diane I should of never let you go" "It's okay Sam we both know better now". That was one thing that always puzzled me why he had hurt my feelings so many times and it had never seemed to bother him. Even through all the fights and stupidity it did bother him he just hadn't had the curage or words to apoligize the fact that he finally did felt amazing. "Thank you for doing that you know that made me feel a thousand times better" "Any time Sweetheart" "God how I love you so Sam" He kissed me. I snuggled up to him and tried to get some rest we both needed it I almost felt dead but I never would of admitted it to him.

My dreams were filled of rainbows and meadows with flowers oh sweet melodys for the first time since all of this happened I wasnt having an awful nightmare. "Diane Wake up!" Sam shakes me the room still looks dark I dont understand why hes woken me "What is it?" I try not to sound mad. "It's 11am you really need to get something to eat sweetie" I sit up the clock reads 11:13 "Yes both of us should go downstairs I didn't realize how late it is". We both get dressed into something apropreate, he carries me to the stairwell seeing as the elevators are out 5 flights of stairs we have to go down. Finally the stairwell comes out to the lobby we head over to the restraunt he orders us penutbutter and jelly sandwitches I would of complained but that doesn't sound too bad.

The sky is still pitch dark the storms continues to pour down I see that everything outside is flooded no one is coming in or out the weather is too horrendus. I notice the same receptionist is on duty he walks by to get a cup of coffe "Good morning , how are you both doing on this fine stormy day?". "I'm doing better sir" I say "Thank you for helping my wife get to the hospital yesterday" Sam says with a serious look on his face. "No problem" the man says "What lovely weather we're having" I remark sarcastically "It's turned into a catagory 2 hurricane. the weather forcasters have issued a warning advising everyone to stay inside till the storm lets up which many not be for another day".

"Have they evacuated any area's?" I ask curious "Some parts of the island and massachussets coastline were told to move inward, no problems yet around here though well I have to get back to work nice chatting with you two". I nod my head as he walks back to his desk, the sandwitches arive I scarf mine down and we head back upstairs. Sam carries me back up the stairs to the bed this weather is making me feel tired and dreary I pull out a book "The Illiad of Homer and start reading". It is a very old book I've been meaning to read this one for some time now I wonder if it will stand up to the wonders of "war and peace".


	11. Chapter 11

Dianes Pov: *14 years later

Much has changed since that month Sam and I got married, We now have a daughter Annie who was born august 10th in 1987 she is now 13. I am still married to Sam happily I might add we are still just as in love as when we first met however our daughter comes first in our lives. She is very precious to both of us, when I am not working at cheers or with Sam I am spending my time with Annie helping her through the rough and radical parts of her existane. Cheers is still owned by Sam he put much of his life into that bar it's one of his pride and joy's he still is sober hasn't had a drink in over a decade. I have gotten a few books published and without the pitty of Sumner! though the royalties aren't much they do help pay the bills. Cliff and Norm are still regulars at the bar but Fraiser moved we don't talk much oddly enough Carla finally came to terms with me we work in peace.

It's late I go to check on Annie "Sweetie you really should get some rest I know you just turned 13 today but with that comes the responsibility of not staying up till 5am!". "I know mom I'll go to bed now I was just finishing up a paper on mark twain for summer reading I am in the middle of reading Tom Sawyer". Thats my girl reading Mark Twain! thank god she took after me and not Sam no offense but we don't need a female version of him running around boston at 13. She looks almost just like me with the prettiest green eyes and porcelain skin beautiful on the inside and out. I sit down on the edge of her bed, give her a hug and tuck her in "Goodnight Mom I love you" I give her a kiss on the forhead "I love you too Annie, sleep tight". Exiting the room I get an eery feeling that something isn't right however I shrug it off it's been happening all week.

Crawling into bed next to Sam I try to let go of all of the bottled up emotions "Sweetheart whats wrong?" He asks worried "I just have a bad feeling thats all it's been happening all week". He pulls me in close "It's going to be alright nothing bad is going to happen" something clicks in his head "Maybe it has to do with Daves attempted break a few weeks ago?". I tense up "I know hes under maximum security but he managed to get out of the building what if he breaks out and comes after us?" Sam laughs "Then I'll kick his ass again! Don't worry so much Diane". "Your right I'm worried about him coming after me though I know you'll protect me though I trust you" "I love you Let's just go to bed" He says. We kiss deeply for a moment "I love you too" I pull closer and snuggle up to him everything seems better wrapped in his embrace.

At 3 am I awake hearing the phone ring answering it "Hello This is Diane" a voice answers at the other end "Sorry to be calling so late but they'res a problem it appears Dave Richards has escaped". I stop breathing everything becomes a blur Sam takes the phone "The police are going to watch us carefully sweetie they're sending them over now to keep watch incase he shows up here". "Diane Say something come on please" "He-he's escaped oh god Annie" I bolt to her room she looks freaked out "Mom whats going on? no one calls this late". "Go back to bed.. A convict broke out of jail who tried to kill me twice thats all" I try not to worry her "Thats all? theres a mad killer after you. Mom I don't want to loose you.. ever.. please be safe.. You don't think this person would go after me?" ."Annie don't think such things I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, you're very precious to me god I love you so much" I pull in her tight.

Seeing that there is no sign of Dave and shes fine I reluctantly go back to bed curling up to Sam again he tries to reassure me everything is going to be alright. I get lost in the memories of being kidnapped and held captive in that god awful place almost loosing my life almost loosing Sam. Annie wouldn't be here if I had died in that basement, A blood curdling scream snaps me back to reality we both sprint running to her door only to find that Annie isn't there and there is blood. I pass out cold horrified how could I have let this happen to my own daughter what if she died I couldn't stand the thought. Sam wakes me up shaking my body I go hysterical the cops are in the room gathering evidence he sits down next to me on the floor my heart is racing,

He tries to comfort me but I curl up in a ball and hit my head against the wall all I can think about is how scared she must be my little girl is in the hands of a mad phychotic killer. Maybe she'd still be here if I hadn't left her alone in her room after checking on her I should of never let go of her, would I ever see her again?. I hold onto sam for dear life we are both completely distraught "They'll find her I'm sure of it sweetheart" he says "But what if they don't get there in time?" I respond in a dreadful tone. "They've got to to" he says I can sense Annies horror my eyes roll back into my head I see trees a wooded area with a lot of trees she screams "Mommy!". "Diane!" Sam shakes me lightly "Shes in an area moving through many trees I-I saw her" he gets the attention of one of the officers "They'res a patch of woods 3 blocks down I'll go check it". I've never experenced anything like that before I have heard of telepathy but I didn't think it was really possible.

The officer comes back about 15 minutes later "There was a trail of bloody footprints they led out to tire tracks but the tracks ended a block down we've called in someone to analyze the tracks though". At least I'm not going crazy "Wow thats weird sweetie" he says trying to laugh "It is but tire tracks most likely won't help much". "Shh.. let it out sweetie" he gives me a squeeze I bury my head in his chest " l'm almost as scared as she is oh sam" . "It's okay to be scared I'm scared too, I almost lost you 14 years ago and now the same man that nearly killed you has our daughter this is dejavu again". He is right being scared is a human emotion fear is a response to something bad or even just the thought of it. I try to reach her again but my attempt fails the police question us, the officers know we are not hiding anything.

After a few minutes I crawl back into bed we both hold onto eachother as tight as we can I don't want to have sex it would be wrong even if he wanted to. "Honey lets get some rest they'res not much else we can do for now until the police find out more" I say exausted "Your right lets just go to bed, I love you" "I love you too" we kiss goodnight again. Right now I need to be close to him I don't want him to let go of me I should of never let go of Annie. Her last words to me were "Mom I don't want to loose you.. ever.. please be safe.. You don't think this person would go after me?" I don't want to loose her ever ether. These few hours have turned into my worst fear I would die for her if I had to but he wouldn't hurt torture her the way he tortured me not if I could help it please god if your out there don't let my daughter die put her back safe in my arms". My thoughts go blank soon everything is dark again I hear manical laughter and screams.

Running through the pitch black I follow Annies screams "Where are you?" "Mom help me" "I can't see you it's too dark are you hurt?" "Mommy!" she lets out a high pitched scream. Dave grabs me from behind "Don't be silly Diane what fun would it be to kill you now? I like my teenagers cooked rare and still consious when my teeth rip through them, I like sweet innocent girls the best especially ones named Annie". Anger bursts inside me "You lay a hand on my daughter and I'll make you sorry you were ever born" he laughs tying me up I try to fight back but he slaps me hard "I like blondes beaten tender". He turns on the light "This is almost the best part" "Please don't hurt my baby I'll do whatever you want" "Shes going to pay killing you now would take away the agony I intend to make you feel". "Please mom help me I don't want to die" "My suculant roasting piggy your mother is tied up at the moment". I look her in the eyes seeing the same look of horror on her face is on mine I try to break loose the chord digs into my skin inbedding itself into my wrists"

He removes her from the pole slathering her in herbs "I will always love you mommy " she crys hard "I love you more than life itself more than anything" she screams loud. Suddenly I find myself back in Annies room she appears on the bed I hug her crying "That was a horrible dream" "That wasn't A dream this is the afterlife we are both deseased". My body turns bony and frail decayed I let out a raspy scream. I awake to Sam shaking me telling me to wake up "Noo" I scream kicking "Sweetie calm down it's just me your safe it was just a nightmare. Shhh Diane it's alright" I cry hysterically gripping him he seems to sense what the dream was about I can tell by the look on his face the way he looks disturbed. " She won't end up like that other girl" "That little girl was someones daughter someone is still missing that girl even though she was never idenefied". "I'm sorry Diane It was my job as her father to protect her from him I let her down"

"Sam you couldn't of seen this coming no one could of unless they were phsychic... Well you didn't want to take me seriously I tried to tell you something was wrong". "Your right next time I'll take your gut feelings more seriously do you forgive me? Sweetie" "I love you too much to be angry with you right now " "I love you too both of you" he says kissing me. A thought crosses my mind "Hand me the phone please" "What is it?" "Please just give me it you'll understand afterwards. He hands it to me with a curious look on his face I dial the number of the head detective on the case. "Hello Detective Hane this is Diane I just had a thought, have you checked the house in dorchester?". "No I will get a search warrent as soon as possible, I'm suprised no one thought of that before thank you for your suggestion any help is much appreciated , we are working hard on the case tracking every lead". "Thank you detective that means a lot to me please call me when you get the seach warrent I want to be there". "I understand you've been through a lot I will clear it with my superior that you can come and I will call when the warrent is signed".

"Your smarter than I gave you credit for that never even occured to me, Are you sure you want to go back to that godforsaken place alone?". "I want to be there if they find anything even if they don't.. I love you but this is something I need to do alone shes closest to me and I know how she feels right now. "Alright If you want to do it than I'll support you Diane" he gives me a squeeze "Right now I just want to go back to bed its 9 am and I'm to worried to even eat". "Take the day off sweetie, I'm going to go open up the bar it's friday Carla has the day off so do have to go in" "I know go I'll be fine". He gets dressed and drives off in his corvette I cry myself back to sleep trying not to think about the possibility she was already dead.

I wake up it's around 2pm I stumble into the kitchen and get out a bowl of cereal with cold milk I don't feel like eating only curling up in a ball of despair. One spoonful shoved down my throat I continue until the rest is demolished I lie down on the couch remembering the day I first held her 13 years ago yesterday at 12 in the afternoon. She was everything to me I longed to cradle her in my arms again even though shes aged shes still my baby in my heart she'll always be my little girl. I go back to bed curling up under the blanket Sam would stick through me with this he has done it before now he is doing for mine and our daughters sake. Annie and I never fought much in her entire life she had always been close to me, my relationship with my mother was bad she never much liked me though she never admitted it. Back in 1984 when I had ended up in the hospital she didn't even come see me all she did was send the butler to drive me back to my appartment.

When the results on the test first arrived I had vowed to be the best mom I could be and to not let her go through her life reaching out for a mother that was drunk 1/3 of the time and a father who was dead, I raised myself. No ones perfect but I have tried to be a good parent I know that Ive done my best and done better than my mother ever did. I try to get some rest it's too painful to be awake not knowing wether she alive or dead was he killing her right now?. Tears sting my face I cry myself back to sleep gripping the pillow trying not to think about the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

Dianes Pov:

Sam hasn't come home from work yet maybe it's just as well I don't want him to see how distraught I really am my body moves towards her room. I lie down on her bed and cry the memories of blood pouring from my eyes come back I wonder if that has happened to her. The wind knocks against the windows I feel the bed rattle my eyes roll back into my head Annie is sitting on her bed it's late she looks scared. She lies down trying to shut her eyes but she can't something startles her she gets up heading in the direction of my room but Dave comes from behind. Annie lets out a scream, I snap back to reality it's painful seeing what happened to her tormenting my inner thoughts with the horrible things that happened. How could Dave be so cruel and cold to do that all I care about right now is getting my daughter out of his cluctches forever even if that means death.

My mind goes blank again when I come to Sam hugs me "You nearly gave me a heartattack" he says upset "I'm sorry what happened?" I ask confused "I came home and you were passed out on the living room floor unconsious". I try to sit up my head starts to spin "Ohhh" I moan "What time is it?" "It's 10pm Calm down Diane just take it easy" the last thing I remember is getting up to use the bathroom. Tears stream down my face "I'm so sorry" I go to move away from him but he pulls me closer "Come here sweetie hey look at me it's okay I'm not upset with you I'm just worried". He was being kind to me I feel like I don't deserve any of this my hands wrap around him trying to show understanding as well. The words blurt out of my mouth "I don't want to be alive right now" he looks at me shocked tightening his hold on me "Please Diane I need you.. both of you".

He picks me up and sets me down on the bed I pull ontop of him making out soon it turns into passionate love afterwards I feel better. "I love you Sam I shouldn't said that before this is all just very upsetting I didn't mean it" He responds emotionally "It's hard on me too you don't have to be sorry sweetie no matter what I'll always be by your side loving you". With that we settle down and try to get some rest it's late I feel depressed too worn out to keep going. Everything goes blank again I enter a nightmare finding myself dead on the bathroom floor Annie is curled up in the corner crying. She talks in her head about how much she still needs me and that she wishes I was still there, that none of this ever happened. I want to let her know that I'm still here but she can't hear me no one can, the scene switches to Annie on a floor a pile of knawed on bones. This makes me feel sick to my stomach her voice asks me "Mommy why didn't you save me?" "Sweetheart I tried" my voice echoes into thin air.

Please someone wake me up I must be dreaming theyres so many flames I scream out in pain my body is scalding why is this all happening suddenly it all goes black. Stumbling through the darkness voices scream out into the air I trip and fall hands grab me teeth rip off my body parts I scream. I wake up Sam is shaking me I run to the bathroom puking from the sickening nightmares I had I lie back down scared "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks. "Just hold me Sam" I cling to him tightly for what seems like a long time eventually I get up to put food in my empty stomach. Cerial again my stomach is still upset but feels better with eating "Sweetie are you going to be okay if I go to work" I lie "yes I can handle it go" he seems reluctant but hugs me goodbye leaving once again.

I break down again letting out all of the bottled up pain spacing out the next thing I know the phone is ringing the clock reads 11:30am I pick up the phone "This is Diane". "Detective Hane here good news, with hard work and much convincing I managed to get a search warrent for the house in dorchester it is condemned and the streets been fenced off but we can get through A squad car should be there soon to pick you up". "Thank you Detective!" This is the best news I've gotten since she went missing I immeditly call Sam "They got the search warrent I'm heading over there". He seems estatic "Be careful Diane I don't want anything to happen to you or her Please Sweetie I love you". "I love you too, come home I'll see you hopefully soon goodbye honey". Putting the phone back I quickly get dressed something inside me says that shes there the car shows up I get in it speeds off racing to that abandoned house.

10 minutes later we park outside the street part of the fence is torn down when we circle it closly "Take a picture for evidence Marno and stay here be on the lookout Carter you enter with Diane and I" Hane says. I run to the house at full speed he kicks in the door holding his gun infront of himself I hear a horrifying scream coming from from below I run stumbling around. Hane manages to find the lightswitches turning them on he kicks in the basement door "Annie!" I yell running down the stares "Mom!" the light flips on. I see her tied up in a ball I reconize the spot shes in it is stained with my blood all over it thank god shes alright tears drip down my face I run to her. Immeditly untying her I gather her in my arms standing her up hugging her as tight as I can she responds crying holding me just as tight.

"I love you mommy" she says upset " I love you too sweetheart..Oh I never want to let go of you again! I'm so sorry" "I thought you'd never find me" tears cover her face. "Hey it's okay your safe now.. I'm not going anywhere" I give her a kiss on the forhead and stroke her hair she gives me a officer says they'res to wait for the ambulance at the end of the road so they can make sure shes okay and that they will take her statement then, Dave is no where to be found "Come on lets get you out of here". Helping Annie up the stairs I take one last look back at that godforsaken basement it has caused nothing but pain to Annie and I "You'll always be my little baby girl" I whisper to her. "And your my mom I'll always need you" she whispers back I feel overly emotional walking along side her part of me expects Dave to jump out and attack us. Suddenly I feel something from behind before I know whats going on Someone hits me over the head Annie screams trying to run away the last thing I see is her falling to the ground everything goes blank


	13. Chapter 13

"Dianes Pov:

All I can hear is the sound of Annies screams they haunt me in my sleep it scares me I try to wake up struggling but my eyes won't open. Something touches me I awake frightened crying to find I am in bed I don't see Annie I freak out hyperventalating Sam holds me trying to calm me down "Sweetie whats wrong?" "Annie.. Where's Annie?" I scream. "She's right here try to relax you've been hurt badly" "What happened" I ask not knowing how I even got home "Dave was hiding from the cops. He whacked both of you over the head with a large metal wrench, the police found him a few minutes later trying to drag you and her off". "No wonder I'm so dizzy" "You were taken to the er they said you didn't have a concussion but sustained severe injury to the head".

Something caught me he wasn't saying how Annie was doing "Is she okay?" I ask panicked "She has minor swelling in the back of her head .. She was in critical condition he nearly suffocated her to death putting a large black plastic bag over her head when the police found him she was barely breathing".

"They took her off the ventalator about 6 hours ago her breathing had gone up sufficiently and they sent both of you home." A horror dwelled inside me how could I have let this happen to her? this was all my fault I should of been more careful maybe I should of died in that basement all those years ago. Was my exisence doing anyone any good it didn't seem like it right now the last words Annie had said to me echoed through my head "And your my mom, I'll always need you" I break down hysterical. Sam rocks me back and forth for a minute "I'm sorry too none of this should of ever happened to ether of you" "But it did Sam maybe I am a horrible person and deserved to rot in the basement but Annie never did anything to deserve that". He looks like hes about to slap me hard I bury my face into my pillow he pulls me closer to my surprise I start to shake. "Sweetie I would never hurt you not after everything we've been through together I love you your worth the world to me and Annie. You didn't deserve what he did to you nor did you deserve the way I treated you at times, you are a great wife and mother dont forget that".

Pain races through my body as if all the blood has drained and my heart only pumps agonizing pain, Do I even have a heart? or has it turned into a block of blue ice. I lie down pulling myself next to Annie wraping myself around her that answers my question she lies in my arms asleep in a coma like state I can't help but feel this is all my fault. The phone rings I answer it noticing the number is the police station, it is the detective he tells me to pack and go to cape cod with Annie when she wakes up. Sam is not to come with us but to stay in the house for the next 3 days, the plan is incase Dave manages to break out again in the next few days wants him home so that if he breaks out and goes to the house he will assume I am home. I worry about Sam but Hane assures me there will be an undercover cop on the scene incase anything stirs up he gives me the name of the hotel and says to tell them that the police called in a room earlier and paid it for 3 days.

Hanes does not want Sam to know where we are this upsets me what if something happens and he needs me I follow the orders and start packing. Annie and I need some time alone anyways she is probably traumitized, being that she doesn't know what happened to me it's time that I be open with her about it. Telling her won't be easy but I feel that it will help me to get it off my chest truthfully it has been troubling my relationship with her for years out of fear and sadness. I want to try and understand more how she feels I can imagine but that is different from knowing, I want to help her in any way I can. Sam seems worried about this as well but he sees the reasoning behind it Dave is being placed in a maximum security lock up this time they feel that he needs more attention right now to reduce his chances of escaping. He swore to break out again this time to get me and Annie everytime hes threatened to break out so far hes managed to do it will this time be any different? Going after me is one thing but messing with Annie is beyond phychotic.

Packing is hard I some clothing into a suitcase packing pajamas with shorts and tee shirts its going to be hot so i bring along bathing suits for both of us he said the hotel has a pool. We are not allowed to leave the hotel so it will be a confined three days for all of us a gust of wind stirs in Annies room it sends a chill down my spine the sun is setting. It's now 7:20 at night I sit back down on the bed and wait for her to awakeI call her name but she doesn't respond. Another blast of wind knocks over the telephone Annie seems to struggle I set the phone back on the stand and give her hand a squeeze. "Please wake up Annie I need you" she opens her eyes for the first time since the incident "Mom? What happened?" she starts to hyperventalate panicked I hug her tight trying to calm her down "Your at home just relax.. Dave tried to take off with us you were in the hospital theres swelling in the back of your head".

Sam sits down on the other side of her "Your safe now thats whats important" he says giving her a squeeze "Why is there a suitcase are you sending me away? you don't want me anymore do you?..". "Sweetie thats not true I wouldn't give you up for anything in the universe nether would your father.. you and me are going away for a few days thats all" I say. "Where are we going?" "To the cape the police rented us a room for 3 days they feel its best we get away for the time being incase Dave tries to pull anything". "Is he going to come after me again what if he does I'm scared mom" "Shh.. just take it easy hes not going to get near you again" she responds clinging to me like a freaked out 5 year old. "We've got to catch the 8o'clock boat up there it's the last one today make sure you've got anything I missed then we need to leave". She darts off to her room, Sam embraces me giving me a kiss I respond passionatly "I'll be back before you know it, I love you honey". "I love you too Diane, Please stay safe" Annie appears at the door I pick up the suitcase with our clothing walk out of the room. He sees me to the door he gives me and Annie one last hug we all exchange "I love you's" and we leave walking to the subway.

When we get to the subway it's suprisingly empty we follow it down to the docking area then we walk the 3 blocks to get to it by the time we reach it the time is nearly 8 I hand the worker 25$ and board. She puts on her C.D player I space out at the waves glistening in the moonlight the sight is breathtaking the stars twinkle. After an hour the boat docks we set out hailing a cab a few minutes later we arrive checking into the hotel the manager assures me the premisis will be guarded by hotel personell at all time and that they have been informed of the situation. Evidently the manager is a friend of the detective which is why we got sent to this preticular hotel that makes me feel slightly better. Annie and I go up to our room she plops down on the queen sized bed it is a one bed room with a small bathroom in it. I don't know what to say to her nether one of us seems tired "How are you feeling?" I ask "Wired into the wall and upset" she responds.

"I'm really sorry all of that happened to you Dave is a crazy bastard I didn't want to believe anything would happen to you but it did.. I should of never let go of you that night". Tears well up I bury my head into the pillow "Mom it's not your fault blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything" "Why are you being so nice to me when I've been nothing but a horrible mom". "Don't say that you've been good to me all my life.. you never slapped me or abused me and you care more than any of the parents around here I've ever seen" "Thank you sweetheart.. your perfect just the way you are I wouldn't trade you for anything.. you mean the world to me Annie I don't know what I would of done". She pulls close to me " I was frightened scared out of my mind he said that he was going to kill me.. He told me you and dad were dead". "Come here sweetheart" I wrap my arms tight around her "It's alright I'm here now I'm not going anywhere" she cries clinging to me.

Emotion rushes through my body there is so much I want to say to her "Mom, how did you find me? no one saw him drag me through the woods or put me into the truck". "Intuition what better place to hide out that the scene of the original crime, the detective agreed that I had a valid point when he looked up. The property it was abandoned and the street was fenced off no one lived within a block or so of the place he managed to get a search warrent and sure enough". "The original crime? that was your blood all over the cement wasn't it?" "I'll tell you what happened but it's grusome are you sure you can handle it Annie?" "Probably" not a very convincing answe but I open my mouth

"Back in 1986 I left your father for what was suppose to be 6 months to finish a book, my ex had gotten me a deal and sent me out to his cabin to finish it. I had only been there about 2 weeks when I heard a loud noise late one night I went out to check in the living room only to get bashed over the head with a glass lamp getting completely knocked out". "Dave?" "Yes it was him but i didn't find out till later, The next thing I knew I was in that basement tied with metal rope bleeding. I started to scream he came in and shoved a crumb of bread in my mouth and dumped half a glass of water down my throat it was dark I couldn't see his face. He taped over my mouth and laughed cynically saying that I was going to die down here, he didn't come down for another 2 ripped off the tape and dumped a crumb and water down my throat again I told him he'd never get away with this then he said everyone thought I was dead already this horrified me. All I could think about was how frightened your father must of been I worried about him drinking again but something told me he wouldn' he shoved an old rag into my mouth and left me down there for 2 days again on the 6th day he didn't give me any food".

"6 days thats horrible how long did he keep you there?" "It was 2 weeks before they found me, The next part gets sickening. "You may as well tell me I've already heard this much" she looks sad I pull her closer. "He moved me infront of an oven in the left right corner there was a little girl attached to a tray she had an apple in her mouth. He shoved her in the oven and said I was going to watch her die it was horrible there was nothing I could of done I couldn't even wiggle around myself, she looked at me horrified for both of us". "God that is sickening" she says " He came down later that day with a thick longish slate that went up about 5 inches off the ground, he took the girl out of the oven. She was just barely alive she let out one last scream, he cut off her leg and ate it. He continued to devour this poor child laughing saying that I was going to suffer the same fate, when he was done he shoved her bones into a bag and carried them out of the room, he kept telling me how delicous I was going to taste. I was mortified by what he had just done, if he had already made me watch him do it to her he was probably serious about doing it to me."

"Thats horrid it does explain why he was preheating the oven though" we both tear up she pulls closer to me burying her face in my shoulder." 2 days later he came and kicked me all the way back to the wall I had been by before dumping water down my throat once pulled out a shard of glass and claimed he was 'practicing cutting up his meat before it was cooked. I felt sick to my stomach he shoved the rag back in the next time he came down I screamed when he took out the rag he kicked me in again and picked up a wide rusted pipe he shoved it all the way in my mouth, an hour later he took it out. Then he opened my legs a crack I thought he was going to rape me but he shoved the pipe up and left it for an hour I screamed in day 12 I was starting to loose hope that anyone was going to find me, I thought that he was really going to kill me and get away with it. He came down that day and poured half a glass of water over my face it seemed to burn, He leaned towards my lips and started to bite the bottom it bled I screamed and he kicked me in the nose then hard in the stomach. I was horrified I prayed that someone would find me before I died in that godforsaken place."

"What a phychopath how could anyone be so twisted?" "Theres a lot of sick people out there I hope to god you don't even meet anymore, I won't be able to protect you forever" "I wish you could". "2 days later I heard a loud noise and started screaming thinking he was coming to finish me off but to my suprise it was the police and your father. He came running down the stairs straight to me untying me I cried tears of blood as he wrapped me in his arms where I had dreamed of being those two weeks of torture. Dave came barging in and tried to shoot me and your father luckly he pissed, they cuffed Dave and your dad carried me out to the car I passed out from blood loss and lack of food/water. He stayed with me the whole time even through surgury to stop my nose and eyes from bleeding he didn't let go of me for months. A few days after they released me Dave broke out of jail and terrorized us again it turned into a game of tug of war over my body which Dave lost. The police showed up before anything worse happened then me and your father sent off and eloped an hour later. A month or so later I found out I was pregnant it was one of the happiest days of my life but even then I worried about something happening to you. My mother was drunk a lot she didn't like me much at all sometimes she'd hit me hard, my father died when I was a teenager he was the only one besides the cat who payed any attention to me. When you were born I promised myself I'd be the best mom I could be and not be like my mom was, Dave didn't even know you existed until a few years ago. Someone had let it slip to him that I had a little girl they notified me he had been making threats I was horrifed all over again. You are the most important thing in my life I couldn't stand the thought of anything even happening to you. A few weeks ago he tried to break out this put me on edge but your father felt it was best not to tell you saying he wouldn't far even if he did".

She looked up at me "That night he took me you tried to shrug it off like Dave almost killing you wasn't a big deal we were both scared.. Fear doesn't make you any less of a mother I still love you maybe even more than before". " I love you too Annie so much I don't know what I would do without you.. we're still both scared of loosing eachother". "I don't want to loose you mommy. you've almost died once before if you had nether of us would be here" "But we are and thats whats important". "Do you think he would of?.." the thought sickens me "He did it once before.." "Please don't let go of me mom I need you" "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart you can hold onto me and hug me for as long as you want".


	14. Chapter 14

Dianes POV:

I lied there in bed trying hard not to go hysterical Annie clinged to me just as tight as I was holding her, she almost died a horrible death how could anyone be so sick as to have done what Dave did. My mental state detaches everything goes blank all i see is darkness and the sealing voices scream out in terror I feel nothing at all. "Please mom say something" I hear a faint voice but my body is fozen in a trance "Your scaring me. Are you okay?" not even a blink I stare into space. Something shakes me "Mommy!" I snap back to reality hearing Annie scream in terror I swallow hard hypervetalating "I'm sorry" her eyes tear up. I go hysterical she hugs me even tighter "You really had me scared.. Please.. I love you" she looks me in the eye. "Hey, it's going to get better I promise" I kiss her on the forhead everything these past few days has been like one giant demented nightmare.

Never in my life have I felt so much hatred towards someone as I do towards Dave right now bottled up emotions seeped out of my body drenching the blanket. "He really would of done it.. I can't beleive I almost died.. What did you feel after all that happened to you?". "If you want to know the truth I wanted to curl up into a ball and die at first, I felt that my existance was causing everyone pain that I would of been better off..". "Honestly I feel almost the same way right now.. like I've done nothing but cause everyone pain my life isn't worthy of the air that keeps it going". "Right now I'm just happy your back I feel pain but it's only because I love you so much.. I don't want to loose you please don't ever hurt yourself". " I love you too much to ever do that even if I don't have anything else you're always here.. This is just nerveracking.. on both of us". "Why don't we try and get some rest it's getting late we've both had a long day" "Don't let go of me please" "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart" everything goes blank.


End file.
